dark past
by A-Z-a-0anime
Summary: natsume has a dark past he was sent to the alice academy and fell inlove to a very lonely brunet mikan sakura what if mikan is inlove with him too.read and find out,this is my first story hope youll like it
1. Aoi's death and the alice if fire

Natsume's Sis Aoi "ALICE OF PRMEMONITION"

Summary: Natsume Hyuga has a dark past he was sent to the Alice academy and was in love with a very lonely brunet named Mikan Sakura what if mikan liked him too

Hey guys, this is my first fun fic….hope you'll like it

"Oni-ichannnn!!!" Help!!!" a young girl shouted….

**STAB!!!**

The blood splattered against the wall…. The blood ran in little rivers of crimson across the floor….

"hahahahahahahahaha" the old woman laughed. The craziness echoes thru the house. Mmmmmm… your blood is quite delicious.

A boy was staring at the woman he can't believe what he just saw his mother kill his little sister. The woman knew that there was someone staring at her. She looked around found no one.

"show yourself, I can hear you breathing" she said while looking around she saw a leg at the back of the door in the living room she slowly walk toward the living room laughing,

The she found her son, natsume staring at her in horror.

"You can't hide from me my son" she said while smirking. Natsume run as fast as he could he enter his sister's room he looked around and saw his sister's picture with him,

They looked so happy. Suddenly the door opened.

"natsume……my son don't worry you well be with your sister very soon."

Natsume's eyes was full of sadness and anger "HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!" he shout while pushing his hand in front of him. He was closing his eyes; he has no idea what happen it become very hot. He opens his eyes and sees his mother lying unconscious he looked around him and saw fire everywhere. He runs outside the room to find his sister but he remembers what she said.

Flashback:

"Ne, oni-chan what if something happen?" Aoi asked "hn" he answered with a lazy voice "if something happen I want you to promise me something" Aoi said while smiling sweetly "what are you talking about?" he asked with an irritate voice "I want you to save you to save your life just forget about me ok?" she asked with a sad voice (she has an Alice of premonition she can predict what will happen in the future she already know that she's going to die) and with that natsume smile while looking at her "I'll promise ill never leave you" he said teasing his sister "ugh your not listening to me onii-chan!!" they begun arguing they were happy but deep inside Aoi was very sad

End of the flashback:

He was trying to find the door it was in the left side he begun running toward it _"am so sorry Aoi" he thought_

**After an hour**

The ambulance and the fire track came.

Natsume was far away looking at the house crying then he looked down to his palm.

"Alice of fire" he said to himself………

That's all guys ill update when you review hope you like it…..review please


	2. first kiss

Hey guys this is the second chapter thanks for review

**SEVEN YEARS LATER. **(Alice academy)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" all the girls squealed when they saw natsume _"shit! They saw me!" he thought _he ran as fast as he can all the girls ran after him. He got trapped he was in dead end.

"tsk" he smirk "you leave me no choice" he added while facing his fan girls. They looked terrified they already know what's natsume thinking "ahhhhhhhhhhh"they all shout their hair was on fire, they all run away before they got burn to crisp. "tsk baka" he said then he walk away.

Natsume was enjoying the fresh air then he spotted someone in his favorite sakura tree

"_Damn why does she needs to be here" he thought "but she's really look so cute"_ he was staring at mikan sakura.

Mikan's POV

"Oh, god here he is again he really looked so HOT!!!! But it's so impossible for him to like me I'm just a plain girl and his the school's heartthrob.hey hold on……IS HE STARING AT ME?!...no of course not right?

End of mikan's POV

She stand up and started walking then she heard annoying voices saying "NATSUME-SAMA PLS MARRY ME!" "NATSUME-SAMA YOUR SO HOT!!!" and so on. She started walking faster so that they can't see her with natsume they might think that she's flirting with natsume. Just when the fan girls arrived strong arms wrapped didn't show it d around her body "what the-" she was cut off by the a passionate kiss. mikan's eyes widen then she replied to the kiss ( sorry guys I'm not that good about kissing stuff I'm only 11 hehehehe...)

all the fan girls froze like a statue there where silent you can only hear the wind swinging by after 2 minutes they broke the kiss and mikan stare at natsume straight in the eye she tried to speak but her mouth won't open on the other hand satsuma was very happy he could jump up and down because of happiness but we all know him he didn't show it instead he just smirk "tsk...i didn't know that you were a good kisser polka dot" he whispered in her ear


End file.
